


Dark Lines

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: 1-million-words, Dark, Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Mystical, Nightmares, Serial Killers, Vampires, Violence, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of standalone stories all of a more sinister, darker nature.  Something wicked this way comes, in the darker alternate realities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

“Why d’you gotta do that huh?” Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s my token,” Steve said matter of factly. “Why d’you always have to ask?”

“Just – just put it away okay, god,” Danny shooed a hand at him before picking up his camera delicately and checking the settings. “You can’t wait until I’m done first?”

“It’s away,” Steve pointed out to him. “Not my fault you took your time in getting yours.”

Danny ignored him and aimed his camera, moving to find the perfect light before snapping a shot and checking the image. He moved further to the left and crouched a little more.

“Take a selfie why don’t you?” Steve teased as he bagged up his token and placed it in his briefcase, standing and snapping on a pair of black gloves. “You done?”

Danny stood back, looked at his chosen image and nodded with a satisfied smile, “Done.”

“Let’s finish here and get moving,” Steve said, holding out a pair of gloves. “Make sure it’s a clean sweep.”

“Don’t I always?” Danny replied blithely.

“No, you get it into your head to play a game,” Steve retorted. “Playing games gives them an edge, gives them an in and the next thing we know the game is up and we’re at the very least locked up, at the most, dead ourselves. I’m not rotting in a prison cell or worse because you got bored.”

“Jesus, been practising that little speech have we?” Danny said, watching as Steve began his side of the clean-up. There wasn’t much blood, aside from the finger he’d taken, but Steve had grown adept to cutting off forefingers and stemming the blood flow to save on the mess.

“I’m just saying,” Steve said, looking at him over the body of their victim.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny said, waving a hand again as he carefully checked her over. Steve was good at the main clean up while Danny paid attention to the smaller details. He picked a piece of lint from her blouse, a tiny couple of threads that were the colour of Steve’s shirt, no doubt from where he’d wrestled her to the ground. He also removed three of his own hairs and a couple of Steve’s, as a well as meticulously cleaning under her fingernails. His cheek throbbed where she’d scratched him. She’d earned herself a slap for that and her cheek was still red from where he’d hit her. 

The clean-up took all of fifteen minutes and they left her in the abandoned warehouse to be found no doubt in a few days, by which time they’d have moved on to a new town, new city. Soon enough it would be a new state and some down time – perhaps six months off from killing. It had worked for them for two years so far, but they both knew if they fell into familiar patterns it wouldn’t take long for some clever hot shot detective or two to get on their trail.

“Where too?” Steve asked as they came to a crossroads.

“You decide,” Danny told him with a yawn. “I chose last time. Wake me up in a few hours and I’ll take the wheel.”

“No problem partner,” Steve grinned. Danny looked at him under heavy-lidded eyes. Steve was always high on adrenaline after a kill, whereas Danny always wanted to sleep, the adrenaline kept him going throughout the killing itself and began to wane not long afterwards. If they weren’t on the road, Steve would no doubt be pawing at him for sex right about now. Tomorrow, when they had time to mull and think and talk about what they’d done. 

“She was our tenth,” He mumbled as he leaned his head back, feeling Steve’s hand rest on his thigh gently.

“We’ll celebrate tomorrow,” Steve informed him. “When you aren’t so exhausted.”

Danny let himself drift, feeling satisfied and content.


	2. The Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“No time for tears my sweet, come now, stand and dance for me.”

“What – what have you done to me?”

It was a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Grace stood, stumbled, stood, tottered and fell once more. Her legs didn’t feel like her own, neither did her body. It was as if her mind, soul, her being had been transported into another – a delicate, waxy existence. She glanced down at herself, trying to make sense of what was happening to her. She covered her face with hands that were not her own and told herself to wake up.

“No time for tears my sweet, come now, stand and dance for me.”

His voice was sickly sweet and monstrous, booming and yet like a whisper. He loomed giant and ginormous above her and she fell to her side, unbalanced and seemingly flying. Grace righted herself, looked down at her body once more. She was dressed like a ballet dancer, a soft tulle tutu covering her legs, feet donned in ballet slippers of pink satin and already stretched to perfect pointe. Frightened she looked around, she was in a box, a box he carried effortlessly. How did she come to be there? How was it possible? She crawled to the corner and cowered down, head buried in her arms.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.”

“I said dance.”

She hid herself still, but something in his command pricked her conscience and she felt her legs stretch out before her. Her body obeyed even as her mind resisted. Without thought, she rose to her feet, onto her toes and she thought it should hurt, but it did not. The tinkling of music sounded and she began to move, a delicate, soft rhythm that thrummed through her being. She cried out as fingers reached down and plucked her out of the box and she soared through the air as if she weighed nothing and she supposed, in his giant palm, she did weigh nothing. He set her down and she continued to glide, catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the mirrored surface he had placed her upon.

The painted wax face of a doll stared back at her, unmoving, beautifully set, black pinpricks for eyes, rosy cheeks, bright pink lips. It was horrifying and terrified she tried to look away. Her body betrayed her and continued to dance and her captor watched on with his deep-sunken eyes, knowing and evil, smiling as she danced under his spell.


	3. Love Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No – no it isn’t possible,” Chin shook his head.

Chin woke suddenly in a cold sweat, his heart beating wildly and finding it hard to breathe. Sitting up he wiped his brow, confused and trying to remember the nightmare that had shaken him so solidly but like all dreams it ebbed from his sluggish memory quickly and left no residue. 

The wind was up that night and swirled loud and madly outside his window. He lay back down, but he couldn’t stop his heart from racing and sighed, sitting again, this time climbing out of bed. He went to his window and opened the blind to peer out into the deep dark night that was creating such haunting dreams.

He frowned, peering hard through the glass. Not only was the wind-up but there was a storm growing, the rain dashed against the pain in dull thuds and out over the ocean the storm raged. But it wasn’t the storm that confused him, but the presence of someone standing on his back lawn that led down to the beach. They stood there, with the rain and wind whipping around them, seemingly untouched. Dressed in white, features protected by the shadows. For reasons he didn’t understand, a scream choked in his throat, the presence of this ghostly figure scared him, put the fright right into his bones. But he was compelled to understand who they were and why they haunted him.

Haunted? Why would he think such a thing? When he turned away the fright seemed to distance itself and he thought more clearly. It was probably a hobo wandering the beach, looking for somewhere to stay, nothing more. He pulled on jeans, an old worn t-shirt he wore about the house and without much thought, walked through the house to the back door, unlatching it and pulling it open. The storm was rising into a frenzy and the rain hit him before he even stepped out onto the lanai. 

Chin balked and took a step back, the figure had drawn closer, at the bottom of the porch steps now and they seemed to glide up them rather than take a step. He flicked on the porch light, the fright back deep in his bones now and he shuddered and choked on the scream once more. A scream that rose from deep, deep inside him.

Her arms reached out to him, like she wanted to embrace him and Chin felt the hot sting of tears flow down his cheeks.

“My darling,” Malia said, voice gentle and tinkling. Her face was white as marble, eyes black as coal, cheeks flushed red and her lips – her lips glistened deep blood red. “I’ve returned to you.”

Chin felt his knees weaken and he clung to the doorframe before he collapsed. She was a hair breadth away, just beyond the door and when she smiled her saw the sharpness of her teeth beyond those bloodied lips.

“No – no it isn’t possible,” Chin shook his head. The fright in his bones seemed to render him immobile, but he felt something else also. That deep love he had for her; had always had for her, even after her death. A love he’d promised never to let go of.

“It is me, my love,” Malia said, floating right there before him. “Reach out, touch me, hold me, prove to yourself that which you deny.”

A voice inside told him no, to slam the door and curse her away. He was afraid, so afraid and the scream threatened to bellow from his lungs at any second. But she was real, a breath away, a kiss away and something compelled him, the way she looked at him, the way she waited for him and he knew, even if he banished her tonight she would return, tomorrow night and the next and the next until he could deny himself no more.

All he wanted was to touch her and he reached out, fingers stroking along that marble cheek. She was cold, as cold as she had been the last time he had kissed her, lain out on a slab in the morgue. He had held her when life had slipped from her, and when life was long gone. He realised as he cupped her cheek, that a different existence now possessed her.

“Ask me in my darling,” Malia whispered. “Hold me, let me comfort you.”

Chin nodded, still cupping her cheek and it was enough, he didn’t need to speak the words. He drew her closer, invited her in and as they became wrapped in each others arms and he felt her mouth clamp down against his neck, sucking and feeding on him, he knew his own existence would marry with hers and a happiness flooded his bones where the fright had once stirred.

They would be together once more.


	4. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there was no such thing as mermaids. Was there?

“You going out again?”

Adam looked up at the sound of his brothers voice and smirked, giving a shrug and a nod.

“Good weather front coming in,” Adam replied. “Don’t see why not.”

“Dad wants you at the meeting tonight,” Michael warned him. “Make sure you make it, you know how he gets.”

“Yeah sure,” Adam assured him. “I’ll be there.”

He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t. Their father had a temper and Adam still had bruises from pissing off their old man a few weeks ago. Their father believed in the old adage of ‘spare the rod, spoil the child’ and it didn’t matter how old his sons were to know it. Adam saw the unease in Michaels' face and grinned at him, “I promise.”

“Yeah whatever,” Michael shrugged at him before helping release moorings of the boat from the small landing. Adam pointed her out towards the vast ocean and set off. He loved the ocean, his heart had been set on a life on the waves, for a time he’d contemplated the Navy or even just a simple job on one of the yachts that ferries tourists around the islands, if not the world. 

Their father had other plans for him, though, plenty of jobs in the family business. Still, for now he tried to enjoy the freedoms of the ocean as much as he good, which was becoming less and less the older he got, his father's oppression weighed down heavier on him as he neared his eighteenth birthday.

He decided to head around the island, staying near the coastline, a few hours there and back and he’d be back in time for the meeting his father had planned. An hour later he laid anchor by one of the bays and stripped down to his boardies, balancing delicately on the edge of the yacht, spear in hand and after a few deep breaths dived into the water effortlessly. He dove deep, ready to catch a few fish. Later, after the meeting, he’d set up a fire with Michael and they’d eat.

He was adept at the deep dive fishing and he speared a couple of large ones, heading up to the surface and pitching them onto the floor of the boat along with his spear gear. Then he lay back and floated, enjoying the heat of the sun on his skin as the ocean carried him effortlessly in her waters.

A splashing sound made him frown and he looked around. The ocean was calm and there was nobody else about, but there, to the left of him, the waves were rippling as if something had dropped into them. He gazed for a long time, treading water but saw nothing. He shrugged it off, probably a bird diving in for food. With a grin, he dove under, on the off chance of catching it in action but he saw nothing. He headed upwards again, breaking through the surface and getting his breath before he gasped and looked down. Something had grazed his leg, something large and fish like – he saw nothing.

Feeling in a state of unease, he began to make his way back to the boat, staying calm but his heart palpitated as he tried to catch his breath. He’d floated further way from her than he’d thought, but he was a strong swimmer. He was halfway there when he gasped, startled and confused.

“Hi,” A voice said behind him.

He tread water again and turned. It was a young woman, pretty and smiling in the water nearby.

“What the - where the hell did you come from?” Adam said in confusion.

“Around,” The girl replied. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam said, beginning to move back towards the boat. Something about her made him feel strange, scared even.

The girl disappeared and he gasped again, losing his focus and his head ducked under the water in a moment of panic. He re-surfaced spluttering and coughing, catching his breath. She’d dove under and a fin had flipped up behind her. Was he hallucinating? Seeing things?

“What’s your name?”

He turned in horror, she was in front of him now, between himself and the boat. How had she gotten there? He looked at her closely, frowning. Her skin glistened and he realised it was fleshy and scaled, like a fish and glistened as if rubbed with sand. She had big brown eyes, a wide mouth, defined cheekbones and brown hair, wet and sticking to her body. She was naked, he could see that, the curve of her breasts showing just above the waterline.

“I – uh -,” Adam began. What was going on here? Was he dreaming? “Adam.”

“Hi Adam, I’m Kono,” The girl replied.

Adam gave her a smile and tried to swim by her, heading for the boat. She glided easily through the water in a circle around him and he felt it more firmly against him this time, a fish like presence under the water. She kept herself between him and the boat.

“Where are you going?” She asked him. There seemed to be an innocence about her, but Adam found himself questioning it like it was an act. Something about her made him uneasy.

“My boat,” Adam replied, trying to sound pleasant. He thought he heard fear in his own voice as he spoke to her.

“Aren’t you curious about me?” Kono questioned.

“I, um,” Adam began, no matter how he tried she wouldn’t let him past her and he was beginning to tire. “Yeah, sure, I guess. Let me get to my boat and we can talk.”

“We’re talking now,” Kono said to him. “Don’t you like the ocean?”

Adam had to smile, it was one of his favourite subjects, “I love the ocean.”

“She’s beautiful isn’t she, so full of beautiful things,” Kono said wistfully.

“Yes, she is, beautiful things,” Adam had to agree. He glanced past her, the boat wasn’t far now. He’d feel safer in the boat.

“Things you like to kill,” Kono said and he looked back at her startled. There was something in her eyes, a pain and worse, an anger.

“Whuh – what?” Adam said carefully.

“Humans, you’re all the same,” Kono said, gliding around him again. “You take and take and you give nothing in return.”

“I’m sorry I – I don’t understand,” Adam said in confusion. Kono snarled then dove under the water again and he panicked as a fin rose out of the water again. There was no doubting this time, her lower half was fish. But there was no such thing as mermaids. Was there?

She disappeared and he began swimming now, desperately. Get to the boat, he knew that was what he needed to do. There was a fear in him, something sinister about her had him spooked. He heard splashing behind him but he didn’t stop, didn’t look back and as he reached his boat he began to haul himself up over the side. A cold hand closed around his ankle and he cried out, trying to pull away, but her strength was intense. He felt pain in his ankle and heard the soft snapping of bone as she squeezed.

He cried out at the pain and felt himself slip down, his face hit the side and the taste of copper quickly filled his mouth as pain throbbed in his nose. He crashed into the water and under the surface, a mouthful of water made him gag and bubbles rushed around him. He surfaced and gasped out, spitting salt water and crying at the pain of his ankle, his foot felt dead and useless. The water turned red from the blood gushing from his nose.

He reached up for the side of the boat again, trying to find purchase when she appeared again, right in front of him, hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t leave,” Kono sing songed sweetly to him and he thought she was beautiful and at the same time terrifying. “You cannot leave.”

It wasn’t a request and Adam began to thrash in the water, trying to push her away, but she was so strong. She was smiling and he gasped in a desperate breath as she pulled him under the surface. He somehow slipped out of her grasp and his hand reached into the open air. He felt a stirring of hope as his body began to lift. One more stroke of his arms and he’d be out of the water again.

A hand wrapped around his other ankle, and he cried out, oxygen escaping his lungs which were beginning to burn. He looked down and saw her, perfect and bewildering, this mystical beast of the sea, harrowing in her beauty. His fingertips brushed the surface, but she began to dive, dragging him with her and the weight of the ocean pressed down upon him.


End file.
